I'm Fine
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: What happens when Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard have to hide out in a storage room? What happens when vampiric creatures plague Atlantis? Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard are in for a surprise.JohnElizabeth


I'm Fine

By: Kaily Russell

Running his hands through his wild hair, messing it up more then it already was, letting out a sigh he looked over at Doctor Weir, "You okay?"

Sighing as she sat there with her eyes closed and her head resting against the back of the wall, "I'm...fine."

Mumbling to himself,"Yeah, you, you are..."

"Excuse me, Major?" she said lifting an eyebrow with a smirk across her face.

"What? Oh, nothing, how long do you think we're going to have to hide out here?" he said rubbing his hands over his face.

"It depends on how long those creatures are going to stick around, "she said as she slowly stood.

She quickly braced herself against the wall as a wave of dizziness and nausea swept through her, "Whoa," she said taking a deep breath.

"Okay, you definitely aren't fine," Sheppard said walking over to her.

"Oh? Aren't you the one who just now said I was fine?" she said with a slight smirk, brushing her dark chocolate hair out of her face.

"Yeah, well...never mind that, I should take a look at that head wound of your's,"he reached to touch her head.

Flinching and raising her arm to block his own, "Really...I'm okay," she said trying to take a few steps away.

Raising his hands up in one of those Put-You're-Hands-Up gesture's,"Alright."

Walking over to the door she peered out, sharply turning around she felt a wave of dizziness followed by nausea rush through her. Trying to brace herself against the wall she slipped and fell into his arms, "Okay, see? I'm going to look at that thing whether you like it or not," he said placing her on the ground against the wall.

Sighing she let him tend to her wound, "You know you don't always have to play the strong leader?" he began to wipe away the blood that had dried on the side of her forehead.

"Yes, I do," she sad with a stern tone, "I need to be strong to protect every person's life here...ow!"She flinched as he began to apply the disinfectant.

"What did I tell ya? You don't always have to be the strong one," then he moved in and began to gently blow on the wound, "Better?" he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

Noticing how close they were she became hypnotized by his eyes,"...fine..."

"Yeah, you are," he moved in and kissed her wrapping his hands in her hair, he breathed her in and noticed she smelt like vanilla.

Startled by the sound of the door being battered down they quickly pulled apart. Standing they both readied themselves, "Major?" and in walked Ford and two of his back up soldiers, "Are you two alright?"

"Elizabeth has a small head wound...," and now it was Elizabeth, with that kiss the 'Doctor Weir' had disappeared and it had changed to Elizabeth.

"Alright, well, we've eradicated the entire enemy...that we know of," he motioned for his men to file out the door.

"Good work, Aiden,"Elizabeth praised him.

They started out the door, "After you," John offered her the right to go ahead of him.

Walking down the corridor they all paused as the lights suddenly shut off they heard the sound of something skittering passed them, "Did you hear that?" Aiden aimed his gun.

"Yeah, actually, I did...I thought you said you 'eradicated' all of them?" of course John had to be sarcastic, situation's like this often needed it.

"Well, Sir, I did say that, but a few strays may be out there," shifting his gun he turned the flashlight on that rested on the top of his gun and ordered the other two soldiers to do so as well, looking out in front of him, "I don't see anything," turning around he felt something rush passed him, "Whoa," he aimed his gun.

A loud thud was heard, and one of the soldiers fell onto the ground as the creature rushed past, hurrying to grab his flashlight he pointed it in the directions that it had come from. There was nothing, "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"I'm good," John turned around to ask Elizabeth,"Elizabeth, you okay?" he heard no answer, the lights shifted on," Where is she?" he looked around.

"Look," one of the soldier's pointed to a trail of blood.

"Alright,you two go back and tell Doctor Beckett that we may need him when we find her...Ford your with me," Major Sheppard stepped up, grabbing Ford's sidearm they both continued on their search.

Passing down four to five other corridors the trail of blood at stopped out in front of another storage room, stealthly they both made their way into the room, "You go that way," Sheppard pointed to the right and he went to the left, aiming his gun.

Ford saw blood smeared on the ground as if a body at been drug across the floor, the trail led to an unconscious Doctor Weir, Ford ran up to her and felt for a pulse, "Major over here!" he looked at his hand realized blood was smeared on it, he peered down and saw that the creature might have possibly bitten her.

John ran over with a look questioning him if she was okay, "Her pulse is weak; I'll call Beckett," he stood and grabbed his radio, "Ford to Beckett, come in," he stood waiting for a response.

"Beckett here, go ahead," came the Irish doctor's voice.

"We have an emergency here, Doctor Weir has been injured, and she has a weak pulse. We're bringing her to you now," he watched as John picked her up.

"Alright, I'll be waiting," the doctor's voice became serious.

From the dark corner of the room out jumped the creature, turning around Ford was knocked to the ground but he recovered quickly and fired off five shots from his P-90,"You alright?" came John a bit shocked.

"Yeah...damn that thing tried to bite me," he lowered his gun and stared at the corpse, "What should we do about it?"

"I'm sure Beckett would just love to do an autopsy on it...," he shook off the gross mental image of the doc doing an autopsy on the thing, looking down at Elizabeth's neck,"Hey, did you know there's a bite on her neck?"

"Yeah, and that thing tired to bite me too, damn thing lunged for my neck," Ford wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Oh, please," he made for the door still carrying Elizabeth, "You're telling me these creature's are like vampires or something? That's stupid, on Earth they are just myth's made into movies and books just to give people a big scare."

Sighing, "What about that thing?" he pointed his gun at the thing.

Looking in the distance as a few soldiers ran up to them,"Ah, see? Beckett's men will take care of...you guys be on guard with that thing," he made sure that sounded like more of an order instead of an assurance.

One of the medic's approached, "I can take her from here," he pulled up the gurney.

"Nah, that's okay, I think I can take care of her," he shifted her in his arms, he walked on quickly knowing that his dawdling wasn't a good thing and that he should hurry to the infirmary so he picked up speed and ran the rest of the way back to the infirmary.

Hearing faint muffled voices in the background, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, the lights shot through her eye like a shard of glass. Wincing she quickly closed her eye's shut, allowing her eye's to slowly adjust she made out a blurry pair of figure's next to her bed side. Falling in and out of consciousness, after a few Beckett injected some of those regular antibiotic stuff that doctor's always seem to injected into their patients, she came to a bit,"Wha...what happened?" she was still groggy.

She tried to sit up but was hit by a pain in her neck,"Whoa, careful there, you were attacked by one of those creatures," John placed a hand on her's.

"Your very lucky to be alive, you need to rest more and heal up and I think about when I'll let you go...remember..."Beckett gave her a stern look,"...to rest. I ask you not to keep her up to long," he looked to John and walked off to deal with other prioritizing things.

"You feeling any better," he started to rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It appears I'll live...but yeah I am...,"she paused then looked up into his eyes,"...about back in that room, I...I shouldn't have kissed you...," she then looked away.

"No, I'm sorry, I was the one who kissed _you_, maybe it was just one of those situation's, but I couldn't help it...," was this a blush that had crept up on his face?

"John, its okay..." she clutched his hand.

"...you looked so beautiful...," then quickly rushing to his full supply of sarcasms,"...hot...good kiss...was it good for you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Smirking a little as a giggle escaped her lips she winced in pain,"Ah, don't make me laugh..."

"So?" he stood there still waiting for her answer,"It'd be a shame if it wasn't, I'd have to resort to showing you my best kiss," he gave off that childish little flyboy smile of his.

Smiling back at him,"Oh, go on, I need my rest," she teased him.

"Alright, you loss," he started towards the door.

"John?" she called from her bed.

"Yeah?" he stopped and gave her that innocent boy look.

"It was one of the best," she gave him a slight smile.

Widening his smile, "I'll be back in later to check on ya," he stepped out the door.

Still smiling, she seemed to glow even in the condition that she was, settling herself back into her pillow, she stared up at the ceiling. Putting a hand to her neck, a bit shocked, _That thing bit me_, feeling over come by exhaustion her hands fell limp next to her side's and she fell into a deep sleep. And yet from the farthest corner peered that same vampiric creature, staring at her with red eyes, it raised it's and wiped a spot of blood from his lip and licked it off, and then he quickly disappeared.

Back where the had been gathering the corpse of the creature now laid those exact men's bodies, bloodied necks,completly drained of their blood...lifeless.

So what is it that makes Elizabeth like this, is it the fact that they're growing apart, that with the sight of those two kissing her whole world crumbled? She just smiled and walked away as the tears came and she knew she'd forever feel awkward if he saw her like that. She dismissed his words and quickly walked away which soon turned to a run. And she just ran, to the depths of Atlantis where they hadn't explored yet. That sight kept popping into her mind and she kept trying to pop out of existence. _Foolish!_ She thought to herself, _to think he had any feelings for me what-so-ever. _She found herself walking the halls of a dark and dank Atlantis, "I hate them!" she yelled, with all her anger she punched at the wall and watched the blood trickle down.

A pain in her head came and the bite in her neck throbbed, she looked at her hand and felt memorized by the sight of her own blood. What was this urge she had? Cupping her hand with her other she moved her mouth to it and with no sense left in her she was licking away at her own bloody wound. Coming to her senses she stopped and looked at her hands covered in her own blood, she turned around in fright and was met again with that creature. It pressed its hand to her forehead and she was knocked to the ground as a dark light enveloped her and she fell into darkness. Filled with a rage that came to the surface she disappeared all that was left was an empty blood hungry shell.

Pulling herself to her feet, all she sought for was blood, and she knew exactly who she'd go for. You could barely recognize her, with her hair somehow grown to the length of her waste, black eyes, long sharp finger nails, two long teeth, and no sense except for in her right mind of who she was and what she was. With a swift movement she made her way back to the main part of Atlantis, and in her darkness she held herself and was lost..._John_...

"I don't know where she could have gone," John ran his hands through his already ruffled hair.

Teyla could only manage to look to the ground, "I'm sorry, John," she put on a sincere face and looked at him.

"It's okay, it's my fault, besides we're just friends...right?" he stuttered.

"Right, it was just a mistake, besides you and Elizabeth...you two are meant for each other," she put a hand on his shoulder, "We should continue the search," jerking in the direction of a female scream and a sudden shot from a P-90 they looked at each other and ran.

"What now?" he had no need for this, he had to find Elizabeth.

Grabbing his side arm he shot at the creature standing over one of Atlantis' female officers, hitting her in the arm she hissed and turned around. "Elizabeth?" he could make her out almost barely.

She launched herself at him and ran her finger nails through his cheek, knocking him backwards. Teyla came in and punched her. Elizabeth grabbed her arm and through her across the room, growling she walked up to her and wrapped her hands around her throat. John ran up behind her and tackled her to the ground as Teyla fell backwards and hit the wall. Elizabeth struggled with anger, inside and out, "Elizabeth!" John managed to wrap her around holding her hands behind her back which was against him.

She struggled, "Elizabeth stop!" and he didn't loosen his hold on her.

"I...I ha-hate you! All of you! Let me go!" she struggled more and managed to fear one arm and she elbowed him in the stomach.

Gasping for air, "Elizabeth this isn't you, you need to calm down. WH-what you saw, that was nothing, it was a mistake. You must believe me..." he looked at her sincerely.

In a panic she struggled with the darkness and the light inside of her, why must she always fight a battle? "How–how can I believe you when...I can't even believe myself?" and when she looked up her eye's had gone back to their normal color.

Teyla stumbled to her feet and looked at them both, Elizabeth saw this and the anger raged once more. It was all her fault, her eye's turned black again and she lunged at her and again began to choke her. John raised his gun, "Elizabeth, let her go!"

And from behind him a gunshot was heard and it hit her in her lower back, she dropped Teyla and with one last glance at John she ran off and disappeared. John turned around to see Aiden running past him to Teyla's side, "You two okay?" he asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, but Elizabeth isn't," John looked off in worry.

_John,_ and she began to cry, _I'm not strong enough for this, and you have to kill me_. Her thoughts disturbed her as the darkness held her prisoner and it became harder to breathe and to see. Without the antidote she'd be lost to them all forever. And in the darkness of that same hallway from before came the one that made her that way. "So do you really think they'll forgive you now? They hurt you remember? Come with me my child and they will never hurt you again," he offered her his hand and with an unsteady hand she grabbed his and they both disappeared into Atlantis' darkness.

_Who am I? Where am I? John_..._help me! _And she yelled inside her mind where only she could here her cries for help. And the darkness sank in again and nothing was left, no memories, no John, no feelings, nothing..._Good-bye._


End file.
